


The Most Magical Room

by Gathamphetamine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance, Room of Requirement Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gathamphetamine/pseuds/Gathamphetamine
Summary: Neville receives help from an friendly face. Will it be enough to encourage him to finally ask out the girl of his dreams?
Relationships: Neville Longbottom & Room of Requirement, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Most Magical Room

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Welcome to my first story in 5 years. Thanks for reading, and special thanks to Berkeleyjake for betaing this for me. As always, everything belongs to JKR.

Laughter filled the air, and he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. Stars twinkled merrily in the sky above them, and the full moon cast an ethereal glow over the meadow they were laying side by side in. The only other source of light was the lantern placed at the end of their woollen blanket, the flickering glow causing shadows to dance between the trees that surrounded their little clearing.

“Neville, you know I can’t paint a snorkack, they’re invisible,” said Luna, shaking her head.

“Well, I guess you could paint just about anything and say it’s a painting of a snorkack,” said Neville. 

“Here’s my painting of the Knight Bus, and if you pay close attention, the driver is holding a snorkack,” he continued, raising the pitch of his voice to imitate hers.

Neville looked over at Luna, the moonlight reflecting off of her bottle cap necklace, her dirty blonde hair fanned out around her as she gazed up at the stars. She was laughing again, and he smiled as the sound washed over him, warming him to his very core far better than a Pepper-Up potion ever could.

“No one could drive a bus while holding a Snorkack,” she said. “They’re much too heavy, although that might explain the controlled chaos they call driving. And besides, Daddy says they’re very temperamental, so you wouldn’t want to be in a tight space with one.”

“I’m sure you wouldn’t mind Luna,” he said with a smile.

“Of course not,” she replied, smiling as well. “I’m sure we’d be fast friends within a few minutes.”

She looked over at him, her grey eyes meeting his, and he felt his breath catch in his throat, his stomach feeling like it was a stone rolling down a hill, making him feel slightly nauseous. He began to lean in towards her, and reached his hand out to cup her cheek, but as it passed through her feeling nothing but air, the romantic mood vanished as if he had been doused with a bucket of arctic water.

He rolled over and stood up, sighing in frustration. As he walked away, the forest around them faded away and the grass under his feet shrank back into the ground, the grey stone walls they revealed seeming to mock him with their drab simplicity.

“This is pointless,” he sighed. “Even if I did manage to ask her out, why would she ever go on a date with a guy like me?”

“Neville, you’re being too hard on yourself,” Luna said, her soothing voice trying to ease his nerves. “Any girl would be a fool to turn you down. And besides, the worst that can happen is she says no? Are you a Gryffindor or not?”

He glared at the wall with an intensity so fierce that he was almost surprised the bricks hadn’t started to smoulder.

“Oh, easy for you to say,” Neville snapped. “You’re nothing but a pile of bricks and mortar.”

As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them, and as he turned back to her he saw a brief glimpse of hurt on her face before she managed to school her expression.

“Your friends are almost here,” she said coldly, the tone of voice distinctly at odds with the body she was portraying.

“Look, I’m sorry,” he said, but she was already fading from view.

He heard the wooden doors groan behind him as they swung open, and he turned to see Harry, Ron and Hermione enter the room.

“Hey Nev,” said Harry. “You’re here early. Excited for the lesson?”

“Yeah,” Neville replied, but as he turned to join his friends, sparing one last glimpse back to where she had disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~

The Room of Requirement began to quiet down as students made their way back to their common rooms, leaving in small groups of three or four. Neville had been rather withdrawn at the start of the lesson, but he had perked up by the end, especially when Luna had paired up with him to practice shielding and disarming. 

“You’re getting pretty good at that Luna,” Neville said.

He was walking back towards her, having just returned from a long trek to retrieve his wand from the opposite side of the room, the result of an overeager disarming charm from Luna. As he approached her, he realised that they were two of the last people left in the room, so far removed from the rest of the action that they might as well have been on an island. Sweat beaded on his palms as his heart began to hammer away in his chest as if it were an anvil.

“Mistletoe,” said Luna dreamily, pointing at a large clump of white berries that had materialized almost over her head. “I should probably move, it’s often infested with Nargles.”

Despite her words, she remained under the mistletoe, shifting from her feet nervously. She glanced into his eyes for a moment before diverting her gaze elsewhere, scanning the room seemingly at random. A slight movement over her shoulder caught his attention, and he saw a mirror materialize on the far wall. An image of Luna appeared, and she cocked an eyebrow at him.

_ Well?, _ the face mouthed, arching a delicate eyebrow in question.

_ Am I a Gryffindor or not, _ he thought to himself, and steeling his nerves, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

Time came to a halt, and all his worries that had been plaguing him for months, whether it was the upcoming OWLs, the tyranny of Umbridge, or even the return of Voldemort, melted away, leaving only this perfect moment and the feel of her lips on his. After a moment, although it felt like an eternity, they broke apart and smiled at each other, blushing, awkward, and both ridiculously happy.

“That was nice,” Luna said, her voice as dreamy as he’d ever heard it.

“At least I know what I’ll be using for my Patronus memory now,” Neville said, and then immediately blushed harder than he ever had before, mortified at what just slipped out of his mouth. 

Luna just laughed, and stepped towards him, drawing him into a tight hug. The flowery scent wafting off her hair was lovely, and he inhaled deeply, savouring the chance to live in the moment he had dreamed of and practiced for months.

“Will you go to the next Hogsmeade weekend with me Luna,” he asked, still slightly nervous despite the current situation.

“Of course you silly boy,” she replied, her head leaning against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

“Remind me to buy the room a new mop,” he said.

A single mistletoe berry dropped and bounced off his head, rolling across the floor.

“What?” asked Luna, looking at him in confusion.

“I’ll tell you about it later,” he said, and bent down to meet her lips once more.


End file.
